For Memories I lost
by Mikasa Scarlet
Summary: A girl from our world lands in One Piece, but after hitting her head she is suffering under amnesia. What will bring the future for her? Mysteries will be solved and memories regained. (AcexOC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've loved One Piece over 11 years now and I was so down when Oda-Sensei killed Ace and Whitebeard. I couldn't write or read any fanfictions of Ace anymore, but after recent events in the manga I got inspired to write this story!

And thanks to DanceInLightening for beta reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only Eve and Miraa are mine.

* * *

_Finally! Tomorrow will be my first day at University! I studied so hard to come here. I can't thank aunt Miraa enough. She taught me so much. How fast time flies by._ I smiled happily as I danced to the music in my room. What?! You wouldn't dance if you are one step closer to your dream? I rocked the party. OK... without an actual party but me and my moves were enough! So I was letting my hips swing when my foot got stuck in the corner of my carpet and I tumbled over, hitting my head in the process.

Everything went black...

* * *

Whitebeard was sitting on his throne drinking his sake when somebody yelled from the crow's nest. "There is a ship ahead. No correction, it's a boat!"

The crew locked perplexed at each other, what is a boat doing in the dangerous seas of New World? A pineapple haired blonde suggested "I could fly over and check the situation." Before anybody could protest or question their commander he was up and flying over there in his flaming blue phoenix form.

He couldn't make out any danger from the boat or its occupant, so he landed. Inside there was a pale looking girl. Marco stepped closer to inspect her, but when she didn't move he looked for signs that she was alive. Luckily for that girl she was still breathing, so Marco scooped her up in his arms and got back to the ship.

Back on deck he laid her softly down on the floor. One nurse already heading over to them. "Who is this girl?" His black-haired friend asked.

"I don't know. Hell I don't even know what's she doing out here on the ocean with only that nutshell of a boat."

The nurse checked on her looking worried. "Please carry her to the room next to your own. It's empty, has a bed in it and if something is wrong with her someone is immediately there." Marco and the black head Ace exchanged questioning glances. The nurse picked up on it and explained. "The sick station is not one of the quietest places here on ship and there we can't keep her away from the curious gazes of our nakama."

Marco and Ace carried her to that room and put her in bed. The nurse came back with some infusions and needles. "What do you need these for?" Ace asked pointing to the stuff she brought with her.

"She is dehydrated and needs some nourishment, intravenous is the only way for that." She took care of everything and left the room with both men to let the girl rest in peace and quiet.

I gently opened my eyes. Slowly adjusting to the light I scanned my surroundings. It looked all so unfamiliar and I started to think and try to remember. But nothing came to mind. Not even my name nor where I was. I tried to move my arm as it hurt I stopped to move as my sight fell on a cannula. I carefully ripped it out and climbed to my feet. A little unsteady I wobbled to the door.

* * *

Slightly opening it I peeked outside. No one was there so I went outside and followed the hallway. It ended at a staircase, so I did the only thing logical to me, I climbed them and opened the door at the end of the staircase. I didn't expect what was waiting there for me. Fresh air hit me and it felt like a long time since I was last outside. Clumsily I stumbled on deck. I was on a big ship directly on sea!

"Woah!" I squeaked. Some people where sitting not far from me playing cards. And a giant with nurses by his side was sitting on a throne drinking some stuff . I didn't go unnoticed. Some guy with an orange hat looked my way. He stopped playing cards and stud up.

"Oi, Pops look who's up!" He walked over to me and pulled me to that giants throne.

"Gurarara. Feeling better princess?" His voice boomed. I got a little intimidated but could not sense any harm from his voice, so I answered him unsure.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" I didn't know what I did wrong but everyone around me started to laugh, even the giant laughed with them.

"Gurararara. Call me Pops. We are family here."

I looked a bit shy at all of them. A family? That sounds nice. The only person I recall when thinking about 'family' is my aunt. "What's your name?" That guy with the orange hat asked me.

I searched perplex my memories for a moment. Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't remember! I can't remember anything! The guy started to notice my panicking and lay a comforting hand on my back. "Calm down. Breath, don't sweat it. Nobody is going to hurt you if you don't want to say your name."

For a moment I collected all my thoughts and then it suddenly came with a flash. "My name is Eve. Call me Eve." Happy that I could remember something I smiled. "But that's the only thing I remember at the moment." I said truthfully.

"Gurarara, such an honest child! I am captain of this pirate ship, Whitebeard. We can help you form new memories, if you want to join my crew and become my daughter!" I stared at him. Tears welling up inside me. Even if I can't remember, I know no one ever said something so nice to me.

"YES" I cried jumping and hugging his leg. A pineapple haired blonde came up to me stretching out his hand as to give me a handshake. So I let go of Pops leg and shook this persons hand.

"I'm Marco the first commander and that guy over there with the orange hat is Ace." Ace walked over and stopped in front of me.

"I know." Something of him I recognized when I looked closer at his face. Like I already knew him. From a ways back. I inspected him a while longer as something popped into my head. Ace looked at me confused.

"Huh, what do you mean by 'I know'?"

"I just recognized you. Weren't you always playing with those boys and making trouble in Goa City? You MUST be him, right? I couldn't remember you otherwise."

"Yes probably that's me, but can't we go discuss this somewhere more quiet, like your new room?" I nodded at him and followed him inside.

"It's not like I can't talk about that with others around, but I feel like there is something you will only tell me in private." That really shocked me. It was like he could read my mind. We went into my room and crashed on the bed. I didn't know where to begin; it was all too complicated for me.

So I started telling him everything. "It is like, I had this dream and there... you know... How do I put it? Uhhh...where do I start..." I paused for a moment and then started again. "It is like a premonition I had. I KNOW it will happen. But you wouldn't believe it, cause he is your friend and I'm only a stranger. He...This Teach guy killed your nakama Thatch for a devil fruit. The Yami Fruit. He fled and you hunted him, wanting to revenge Thatch. But he defeated you and gave you to the marines. They wanted to execute you for being Gol D. Rogers son and being a danger to the government. Pops and his allies came to rescue you, but..." I started to cry and sob, because it hurt so much to say it. It's like I loved them dearly and knew them. "Ace, they killed you and Pops!" I cried clinging to him.

He looked a bit taken aback, but didn't push me away. Then he patted my head and began to laugh. "Don't worry so much!" That was the only thing he said to me as he stood up from the bed. "It's almost lunch time, I will show you around the ship until then." Suddenly my stomach growled loudly agreeing with him. I laughed embarrassed at Ace. He laughed again and then showed me all he could in the short time we had left until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have fun with the next Chapter!

And thanks again to DanceInLightening for beta reading the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Only Eve and Miraa are mine.

* * *

Lunch time soon arrived and Ace led me into the galley. It was packed with pirates of different ages, but it looked like I was the only woman besides the nurses. We walked to a giant buffet that was stocked with anything my empty stomach could crave for. Ace helped himself, stacking food on as many plates as he could carry. "You eat like a whole football team!" Wow...Where did THAT come from?

"What's a football team?" He asked with a stuffed face.

"I don't know. Just said what came randomly to mind." I took a plate myself and loaded it with everything that looked fine to me. I knew somewhere if I couldn't manage to eat all that by myself somebody- looking at Ace while thinking that- would eat it anyway. Still holding his plates, it was like he had octopus arms, balancing all on his arms and still stuffing his face. He grabbed everywhere for food to eat. AND THERE WENT MY MEAT.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled slapping my meat out of his hand. Marco who was standing nearby came over laughing.

"That's Ace for you! You can sit, eat with us." Marco motioned to some empty seats beside him. "But one bit of advice: You should still watch your food." As he said it I saw a hand sneaking on my plate AGAIN trying to steal my food.

"ACEEE, STOP IT! MY FOOD!" I screamed biting into his hand growling like a mad dog. Ace retrieving his hand looked like a kicked puppy holding his new acquired wound. Most of the people in the galley saw what happened and fell in laughing fits.

Somebody called: "The new girl got spunk!"

And another one cheered "That's what a woman should be like!"

Frustrated I slumped into the unoccupied seat beside Marco with Ace sitting across from me. I ate my food watching Ace eying him suspiciously every now and then. Every time his hand got closer to my platter I stabbed at his hand. I think it must have looked like a game. It got so annoying that I was continuously stabbing at him always only hitting the desk. He was eating like he didn't try to steal my food. "Enough is enough!" I said and threw away my fork and knife. Taking all of his food I could take in my hands and started mimicking him. Stuffing as much down my throat as fast as I could. Even if I wasn't that hungry I stole from his plates as much as I could. It was turning it into a competition as he quickened his pace too. Some crew member gathered around us watching the spectacle. We must have looked like pigs. Food was flying in every direction. The only edible left on one of the plates was a chunk of meat. Seeing it at the same time we grabbed it simultaneously, fighting over it.

"Impressive! I never thought a woman could eat so much." Marco stated. I gave up on the meat feeling slightly embarrassed for our show. Tired I lay my head on the table.

"You alright?" Our proud victor asked.

"Of course not! I feel like throwing up, okay?!" Totally tired my eyelids closed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Marco shook her slightly. "Is everything alright girlie?" As answer he got a loud snoring from Eve.

"Hehe, she is out cold. I will carry her back to her room." Ace told his friend walking around the table and lifting Eve up to bring her to bed. It took not more than a few minutes to her room. Walking in Ace lay her down and threw the covers over her. It must have taken all her power to mess around with Ace and the crew after only waking up today. Closing softly the door behind him Eve slept thru until the next morning.

* * *

I opened my eyes this morning blended by the sun. It felt like it was quite early. Smelling myself I plucked my nose disgusted. I need a bath and furthermore I need new clothes! Maybe if I walk around the ship I can find anybody who tells me where I can get clothes and a shower. Hmmm where can I find the nurses or even the galley would be enough. I bet even this early there is someone there cooking. I could find there a cook or anyone who is hanging around there. But which way was it? Thinking hard I didn't see someone coming and ran them straight over. Okay it was or at least it felt like the other way around as I hit the ground.

"Owowowow. Where did this brick wall come from suddenly?" I asked loudly for him to hear. Rubbing my butt I climbed back to my feet. And there he was... I met the only person on board I never wanted to meet. I don't really get why I recognized Ace or why I even know who this Teach guy is. I mean look at this bastard and his ugly laugh!

"Zehahahaha! Where are you going, girlie?"

"I'm NOT A GIRLIE and STAY AWAY!" I yelled slight panicking. I never wanted to meet him alone, but stupid me walking around so early. OMG! I hope Ace didn't tell him! I AM SO DEAD NOW! I bet he knows already. And if he knows, I know what he is planning I'm way up his kill list! Shit. Shit. Shit. Where should I run? To Whitebeard. YES, to Whitebeard, that damn Teach would never kill me near Pops. Oh...but where can I find him?

"Zehahaha! Calm down girlie. I'm not goin to hurt cha."

"Of course you will! I read it in a book!" I can't believe I just said that! And it sounded so wrong too. I'm totally confused... Why would I know about it from a book, damn it! Teach doesn't even seem to mind, laughing his ass off. Maybe I can act like nothing happened. Think brain, think of a lie to get out of this situation. "I was looking for Ace. I need some things and don't know who to ask."

"Right back the way you came from. Ace room is next to yours." He said showing his ugly teeth off. I face-palmed myself wonderfully. Am I stupid or what? Could have saved myself a lot of trouble, if I had known his room was near mine.

"Umm...Okay, then I'll be on my way!" I yelled almost running back to find Ace. Teach weirded me out. Closing in on the room I supposed it was his, I knocked the door almost out of its hinges with my fist.

"What is wrong with you? My door has a dent now!" Ace burst out seeing his door.

"Nothing! But I need a shower and clothes and where can I find those?" Ace looked at me dumbfounded.

"Did you ever open the second door in your room? It's an empty room for commanders, so you have a personal shower. And as for clothes, do I look like a girl to you? Ask some of the nurses, they have spare dresses. If you don't know the way I can lead you."

He showed me the way and I borrowed some things of the nurses and got myself clean after that.

And on the next island I can buy my own attire. Pops will pay for it and Ace can carry everything. That will be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it has been a while since my last chapter, but I had to work and not enough free time for writing. Also I'm going to upload a picture of Eve soon. I will post the link on my profile.

* * *

Wow...I never thought time would pass this fast! I'm almost a week on board and finally land is near. I really missed it to step on solid ground. It felt like an eternity and probably it was! I'm a lucky girl! Pops said I could buy as many and as expansive clothes as I want. The nurses don't need to fight, so why would I? Nothing would get dirty or ripped if I'm with pops. He is so mighty! And with my memories lost it wouldn't be wise to fight. Maybe if I get another hit I won't stand up ever again or I would always loose my memories. I don't want that. I don't want to forget Pops and Ace and Marco and anyone else on board! They are my family and I love them. This morning I jumped out of bed quite early. They said we would dock around seven in the morning, so I couldn't sleep all night and now only one hour left I jumped thru my room, gathering my borrowed clothes and taking everything to my shower. After half an hour I was clean and ready to go breakfast. Because Ace was to escort me I hit his door almost out of it's hinges with my impatience. He was so slow! Why wasn't he up and ready? I will give him 30 seconds to open that damned door! ... 3...2...1 That was long enough. I kicked his door in. I never knew I had this much power, but okay I'm pumped with adrenaline now... The door flew thru his room and crashed directly into him. Leaving a face shaped dent in it. But the best had yet to come! He awoke, removed the door and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world that doors get smacked around.

"Is it this late already? Ah, don't answer. I'm ready in a moment." Ace got up from bed and put his boots on. We walked to the galley without saying a word. I'm so exited to get new clothes. I only want to grab some bread and then go on deck. Ace wanted to sit down and eat but I grabbed him and dragged him with me. Can't let him waste my precious time. On deck we were already docking to the harbor. I'm so exited. It looked like a big town full of people and many shops. That means I can buy anything I want. Even if I bite into my bread loaf I can't ignore the fine smells around me from some stands. Ace agreed with me as his stomach growled at this smell. Okay I'm honest with you he hadn't time to grab his food because I dragged him away... but don't judge me! I'm just a gal that's about to go shopping. I squealed loudly and ran up to a shop with lots of cute dresses. I could already see outside that it was expensive, but whatever! I walked inside with Ace in tow.

A young woman in pretty clothes greeted us. "How can I help you?"

I smiled at her. "Oh don't mind us! I already see what I was looking for!" I said as I walked over to a light blue lolita dress. I picked it up and lots of other dresses too. I stacked them all into a cabin and then walked around the shop a little more. A cute short black lace skirt caught my eye. It was sooo cute. And look there! A super cute white summer dress. Oh my Gosh! This headdress is so adorable too. I blinked at it a few times and put it on my stack. When I got everything that looked nice my cabin was so full I couldn't walk in myself. But a woman needs her clothes! I tried everything on and most of it was just perfect. So the next step was to get the matching shoes and accessories. I tried all things on again but this time with shoes and anything that could match. When I was gone thru everything it was already noon. I decided to buy all things I liked and changed into the blue dress from the beginning. Stepping out I posed in front of Ace. Showing him the victory sign and gathered my things for the cashier.

He looked at me surprised. Maybe because I was finally ready or maybe I was just so awesome in that dress. I smiled mischievous at him narrowing my eyes playfully at him. "Like what you see?"

"Don' be ridiculous. I don't like scrawny, little chicks like you!" He said with a faint tinge of pink to his cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever." I answered him rolling my eyes not believing him.

As we left the store you couldn't see Ace anymore. He was buried under my things carrying them back to the Moby Dick.

* * *

"Hurry up you idiots! This is not going to be a surprise welcome party if she is back before we are ready!" Marco yelled at his Friend Thatch who was slacking of. Eve joined only shorty but everyone thought of her as family already and to be honest all Whitebeard pirates love to party, so they wouldn't let a chance pass to party! And for a noble reason too! That's what the crew told them selves at least.

"She is coming back! I can see her!" Somebody yelled. "We need to hurry guys, oh no false alarm, she stopped, she is buying something, no, NO scratch that she is coming!"

"Shut up already!" All yelled at him in unison.

Only a few minutes are left until she is back...


End file.
